1. Technical Field
This invention relates to fluorescent lighting apparatus of the type utilizing elongated fluorescent tubes in or on fixtures mounted on the ceiling of an enclosure or suspended therebeneath for illuminating articles therebelow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior fluorescent lighting apparatus such as used in commercial applications including retail stores and the like have generally utilized two or more fluorescent tubes positioned in side by side relation on or in a fixture comprising several elongated boxes and having a white painted reflective surface. My copening application for patent entitled 'Fluorescent Lighting Apparatus", Ser. No. 865,411, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,546, which patent is hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein. illustrates an improved reflector structure which is particularly suitable in the present improved lighting apparatus.
A further prior art luminaire is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,352 wherein an improved refractor is positioned below the fluorescent tubes in the fixture for improving the distribution of light output therefrom.
The present invention substantially improves the fluorescent lighting apparatus by incorporating the reflector of my copending patent application as the principal structural portion of the apparatus in which the fluorescent tube and reflector are positioned and substitutes a wiring raceway for the usual complicated, expensive and large ballast enclosure and efficiently and practically positions the ballast of the apparatus in any one of a number of locations adjacent the apparatus or incorporated therein which measurably contributes to the compact, lightweight structure as well as to the esthetic appearance of the improved apparatus which enables it to be installed on or in the surface of ceilings or suspended therebelow with none of the bulky objectionable visual appearance of the prior art devices and the elongated superimposed white painted boxes thereof.